


【XS/信獸】百利甜酒

by SAaaaaaaMA



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAaaaaaaMA/pseuds/SAaaaaaaMA
Summary: *R注意*非典型ABO：Alpha信×Beta翊。设定不严谨，看着玩就好*未交往设定，一方对另一方有没捅破的窗户纸（咦）*未考据激情产物，ooc有，欢迎捉虫让我知道是哪里ooc了……
Relationships: Chen Hsin-hung | Ashin & Wen Shang-yi | Monster, Chen Hsin-hung | Ashin/Wen Shang-yi | Monster, 信獸 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【XS/信獸】百利甜酒

所以到底是为什么会变成这样……  
温尚翊面无表情地撑着下巴趴在床上，全身赤裸着，一边试图忽略身后陈信宏控制不住的舒爽呜咽声和……屁股里的巨大存在感，一边努力给自己一个……接受当下情况的，呃，借口。

明明身为Beta的他和性别Alpha的陈信宏一间房再安全不过了……但当他洗完澡，裸着上身、腰间围着旅店的浴巾、擦着湿漉漉的头发、刚出来就被浑身滚烫的陈信宏扑过来压在墙上的时候，他还是下意识地确认了好几次自己的性别——嗯，后颈没有腺体，他确确实实是个货真价实的Beta没错。  
可是陈信宏也是确确实实地发着情——高热的身躯、隐忍的喘息、还有不可忽视的正顶在自己大腿上的下身都佐证着这一点。

“喂，哩系安怎啦……怎么会突然发情啊？”温尚翊有点紧张，他还是第一次撞见发情状态的陈信宏，以往的他总会在隔离屋里度过敏感期，或是给自己来一针……说起来今天开唱之前不是也打过抑制剂了吗？还贴了隔离贴片咧，温尚翊亲手给他贴好的。  
“不知道……”陈信宏声音都有点不稳，脑袋探进人肩窝里不安地蹭着，“是……那件内、内衣吗……”  
啊干！温尚翊眉头拧作一团，他想起今晚那件被狂热歌迷扔到主唱面前的那件鲜粉色的E cup（他确信那罩杯有E），温热的，还被主唱大人亲手捡起来盖在另一位吉他手的肩头——但他在后台再见到它的时候，也不觉得它有什么味啊……？倒是现在……对信息素不大敏感的他，却感觉鼻际缭绕着百利甜稀释的淡香——那是陈信宏的味道。  
他伸手摸了摸陈信宏露出来的后颈。那里像埋了一颗小火珠，腺体整个泛起淡淡的红，温尚翊知道现在的它散发的酒精香味足以让一个Omega浑身无力地醉倒在他怀里。可惜他是Beta，它的影响对他来说，也就是一小口而已。

但这对陈信宏的刺激可就大了。他整个呼吸都急促起来，按在温尚翊肩头的手指也越收越紧；终于他下定决心一般地抬起头来，眼角发红地问他，能不能帮他解决一下？  
“蛤？！麦啦！”温尚翊吓了一跳。有没有搞错，他是Beta欸！没有柔软的身躯和散发香味的诱人腺体，被陈信宏的信息素轰炸后他卡称也没有条件反射地流水，要他帮忙？能帮到陈信宏什么啊！  
“怪兽、阿翊，好阿翊……呜……”可是陈信宏好像顾不得那么多了，情欲催得他呜咽的尾音听起来都像在撒娇，而温尚翊最服软、也最禁不起这一套。他在等温尚翊出来之前就已经忍不住门襟大开，尺寸可观的火热性器隔着濡湿的内裤贴在温尚翊的光裸下腹上挺动，力道之重让温尚翊也不得不懵着脑子，接受他可能真的、真的，要帮自己团的主唱解决一下生理问题这件事——

可是……

“啊、呃！”陈信宏一个挺动，温尚翊忍不住痛呼出声。  
可是就算他好心帮忙，也终究还是个不会流水的Beta啊！而且明明撸管就能解决的事，陈信宏又偏偏不肯，一边抱着他乱蹭一边用他最最甜腻的声音在温尚翊耳朵旁磨他求他，一边揉他的屁股和大腿内侧一边颤抖着喘说“想进去，阿翊……我想进去……求求你……”，撒娇的奶音飘得好像快哭了似的，听得温尚翊说不出半个拒绝的字。  
算了算了，不就是眼一闭、心一横，为兄弟两肋插刀、两腿大开嘛，最重情义的温怪兽怎么可能做不出这点小牺牲呢？

可是的可是，为什么会这么痛……温尚翊有点受不住了，他疼得直冒冷汗，脑袋低下去抵着床垫，哀叫从紧咬的牙关里挤出来：“阿信、痛……”  
“啊啊啊，对、对不起！！”陈信宏有点慌神，赶紧扶着人腰间退出来，手摸下去确认温尚翊那里有没有受伤。原本Beta那处就比较干涩，陈信宏还黏着他心急火燎地往里面怼，不痛才怪——温尚翊火都要冒起来了，抬起膝盖就往后狠踹：“陈信宏哩系赶着去投胎喔？！是要说几遍、拎杯他妈的是Beta！！痛死了，再来拎杯把你鸟都砍掉！！”  
陈信宏哪敢让他把鸟砍掉？只好一把握住人踹过来的细瘦脚踝，身体伏下去贴住温尚翊发汗的脊背，用软软的声音和奶油甜香的信息素安抚他：“呜呜呜……阿翊，对不起嘛……麦气了啊，不然，我也帮你……”他讨好地去亲他脖颈，手绕进下身去握温尚翊湿软的性器。

虽然是Beta，阴茎被爱抚的本能快感也还是有的，陈信宏握着茎身揉搓撸动，用他白嫩的掌心去裹他敏感的前端，不一会儿那里就涨大起来，半硬地在陈信宏手里弹动。不得不说温尚翊即使第二性别不占优势，但他的尺寸还是很吃香的——至少温尚翊十分引以为傲，而陈信宏也绝不会承认它看起来和自己的不相上下。不愧是资优生啊……陈信宏掩饰不住嘴角的笑意，手上加重力气撸了两把，成功逼出了温尚翊的颤抖和几声闷哼。  
温尚翊眯着眼在陈信宏为他手淫的快感里迷醉了好一会才想起正事还没办完，他喘息着握住陈信宏的小臂：“喂，不用管我啊……你快点把自己先搞定吧……！”陈信宏恋恋不舍地去亲他起伏的蝴蝶骨：“可是人家也想让阿翊舒服啊……”  
“蛤？现在到底是谁在发情啊！”

呜……干嘛凶我。就算是第一次在兄弟面前展露情欲、也是第一次被兄弟握着鸟帮忙打手枪……也不用反应这么大吧！（温尚翊：怎么可能反应不大？哩北七哦？！）陈信宏扁着嘴吸吸鼻子，起身伸手去拿扔在床沿的润滑剂。大量的黏腻液体被他挤到全盛状态的性器上又被大手抹开，润得每一根鼓胀的筋脉都水亮亮的，泛着红润又色情的淡光。他又拿沾满液体的手掌去痴迷地摸温尚翊的腰际和耻骨，牙齿轻轻啃咬他小麦色的背部皮肤和肌肉，鼻际像猫一样愉悦地低哼。  
温尚翊实在是受不了他一边撒娇一边火热地顶他的会阴，刚想骂人就感觉那里的压力消失了，然后腰被抬起，先前险些受伤的那处又重新接纳了那根Alpha尺寸的东西：“……嗯、唔。”

多加的润滑剂还是有点用的，至少温尚翊这次看起来没再尴尬地浑身僵直了。陈信宏很满意也很欣慰，他感动得都快哭了，一边往里面推进一边用他可爱的嗓音夸他高一就认识的好兄弟，夸他好棒、夸他好正、夸他那里好紧……  
温尚翊听得鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了，他只觉得屁股被督的感觉好奇怪，不怎么爽，有点难受但也不是无法忍耐。他希望陈信宏赶快完事或者赶快闭嘴，明明本身就已经一大只可爱了还要这么可爱地呜咽着夸他，搞不好他自己才会变成想督好兄弟陈阿信屁股的奇怪Beta。

陈阿信当然不会知道他正在想什么，他满脑子都是情热纾解时的酣畅爽快，嗯嗯啊啊的快慰呻吟也控制不住地从猫嘴里往外蹦。他湿着杏眼想去抱身下毫无反应躺平任操的温尚翊，动作间角度变换，在他抱住温尚翊那刻他居然反应强烈地在他怀里整个弹动了一下——“啊、欸？嗯呃！！”  
咦……？温尚翊自己也没反应过来，刚才是冲、冲虾？重归清明时陈信宏已经惊喜地握住他的后腰，下身原路抽出又狠狠地碾过那里：“阿翊，是这里吗？是这里舒服吗？”  
“唔嗯！！什、什么……”温尚翊这次反应更大，蝴蝶骨剧烈地颤抖起来，膝盖也抖着打滑，毛茸茸的黑发脑袋无力地抵在床垫上，初次体验的身体承受着突如其来的快感。  
陈信宏呼吸急促起来，他兴奋地抵动两下，记住位置后手臂环抱住温尚翊的肩头，一下把人翻了个面；温尚翊的敏感点靠近腹面偏上，正面的体位正好让陈信宏饱满上翘的蘑菇头顶住那里，前后磨两下温尚翊就受不了地——这次是真的受不了——浑身抽搐指尖酥麻、发出难堪的喘叫，先前顶多半硬的阳具也迅速充血兴奋，淌出透明的前液蹭在他附着薄汗的下腹，随着挺动磨蹭出微痒的酥麻让他快要疯掉。偏偏陈信宏这时还要像只大猫一样伏过来舔他的锁骨和乳晕，一边舔吻一边把混满情欲和奶香味的热切呻吟呼在他身体上，手却不动声色地强硬地按着他往上逃的大腿，推着腰实打实地一下一下往敏感处顶撞，信息素暴涨着包围住他们之间的每一丝空气。

爱尔兰奶油，马达加斯加香草，天然可可豆……还有，纯正的爱尔兰威士忌。

是百利甜酒。温尚翊头开始晕了，发麻的手指揪不住单薄的棉质床单，被陈信宏一把握住又十指紧扣地搂在怀里冲撞。他感觉好像有点醉了，硬气的他像那些柔软脆弱的Omega一样，醉倒在可爱却又充满欲望的Alpha怀里。  
温尚翊是对信息素不敏感的Beta。  
但他对酒敏感。

陈信宏的百利甜调配比例好像不大对，威士忌加太多了吧？不要钱吗？  
如果不是的话，温尚翊就没办法解释——为什么陈信宏咬着他平坦的后颈、闷喘着在他身体里射精的时候，他心里居然晕乎乎地升起一种难以言说的满足感。

不过，还不赖。

——end——

**Author's Note:**

> *碎念一下没能写进正文里的私设：信→翊，但翊不知道。于是信为了督到翊的屁股让自己强制发情了！（根本没写出来无语）神经大条翊完全不知道自己把信当兄弟他却想上我（咦），结果尽朋友情谊被督了一次后感觉不对，情况有点危险！好像要动心了！然后就是后来的事了.jpg（草草结束）  
> *总而言之此篇就是满足自己想看撒娇磨人奶攻信的产物……但也不知道到底写没写出来……也许没有（苦笑）。但不管怎样，感谢你看到这里！希望能让你爽到！小花！


End file.
